


Ménage à Twins

by PanPacificPines



Series: Ménage à Twins [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blerble, Multi, Multiship, Weed Smoking, Wenpines, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPacificPines/pseuds/PanPacificPines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Dipper and Mabel come to Gravity Falls Wendy immediately drops everything else to hang out with them, smoke and chill. It's been their tradition for years and they're definitely an unbreakable trio. This time around Wendy decides to change things up. Perhaps she's filled with green courage or the twins have just aged well since the last time she saw them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ménage à Twins

**Author's Note:**

> The full title is: Ménage à Twins a la Wenpines

Ménage _à_  Twins a la Wenpines

Dipper’s head was swimming already. His head focused on the bubbling sound Wendy’s swirled glass pipe made as his sister pulled a long drag from it. The little orange coal in the bowl burned brighter for a second as she inhaled just a bit stronger to cash the last of what remained before passing the piece back over to Wendy.

“Dang, Maymay, you really must like this stuff.” She responded with a thumbs up and a tight lipped smile as she struggled to hold her breath in as long as possible. When she finally did let it go a plume of white smoke blew out in a long stream.

Dipper reflected on how the smell used to bother him so much. It was somewhere between sweaty feet, burnt ass, armpits, grass and burning hair. Whenever Wendy would uncork whatever airtight container she’d packed her green in the smell would flood his sinuses and make him half sick. Now? Well, a lot has changed. Back in the day when she first introduced the twins to her wonderful little hobby they still smoked in the attic room of the Mystery Shack. They were younger and dumber though so no one had thought to put towels around the door to keep the smell in.

Grunkle Stan was real funny about that, used to say “A responsible adult would raise questions about kids smoking the reefer under his roof” with a big scowl on his face. Then he’d say “Good thing I’m not a responsible adult. Now pass it over” And he’d finish the whole thing before passing it back. Good times, Dipper thought. Nowadays they hung out in Wendy’s roomy eight passenger van with the two back rows of seats taken out and replaced with carpet, blankets and pillows. It had a real ‘Mystery machine’ feel to it.

The Past couple years the trio hung out almost exclusively in the van when work hours were over and done with. Wendy would still occasionally chill with Robbie, Tambry and the others but when the twins were in town the three were practically inseparable. At first Dipper had been a little hesitant to try smoking with Wendy, but there wasn’t any surprise when Mabel dove right in. She barely even coughed that much her first time. Dipper hadn’t been so lucky.

His reflection was interrupted when he felt the glass piece pressed into his hands with a freshly loaded bowl. The swirly pattern on it really was gorgeous. Browns and blues faded in and out of the tan hue of the glass. There were a few spots that looked like it could have been made of real turquoise too.

“Yo, Dip. You gonna take a hit or what?” He looked up to a smug smirk on Wendy’s face. “Are you good, dude?”

“Ha, yeah, kinda tuned out for a minute there. I think maybe I’m good for now; you can take it.” Dipper returned the pipe to Wendy who immediately took a long draw and blew the smoke into his sister’s face, who grinned like an imbecile.

Dipper just sit back in a comfortable stupor, running his fingers through the tan-brown carpet lining the van floor, feeling the slightly tingly sensation just under his fingernails. He floated just above his head in a pleasant cloud.

The carpet, pillows and blankets were all slightly stained here and there with ketchup, soda or burn marks where someone dropped a coal from the pipe. Wendy had always proclaimed that if anyone ever blew chunks in the “chill den” as she called it, would not only have to clean it up themselves, no matter how sick they felt, but they’d also have to replace it from their own pocket. Thompson was usually the one she eyed when she stated that. Though he never actually had to. As much as his friends tormented him, the guy could hold his drink.

“Yo!” Dipper snapped out of his fuzzy recollections again to find Wendy giving him the stink eye. She was glaring at the little scruff of ruddy hair on his chin, and was practically burning holes in the red flannel over shirt he had on.

“Uhh, do I like, have mustard on my shirt or something?” He was starting to feel self conscious about the way she was glaring at him.

“Yeah….but that’s not it, dude. That shirt, you look like one of my brothers wearing that. You gotta ditch it, man.”

“What? I like this shirt.” He complained.

“Oh god, he so does.” Mabel interjected. “He wears it **everywhere**.”

“I can’t not see it now! Augh!” Wendy pulled her cheeks down and rolled her eyes back. “Dude. I can’t have that in my chill space, dude.”  
“No way!” He moaned. “This is my favorite shirt!”  
“Dude, fine. I’ll suck your dick if you toss it. It’s in my brain now and it’s gotta go!”

“Wh-huh- ahh-haha, you-ah-hah, what?” He babbled out, desperately screaming with his eyes at Mabel for her to help. She pretended not to notice.

“You come to my town wearing that biz? You don’t think I get enough of that at home? Come on bro! Everything I see is red, man. Get a green one, you’ll love it!

When Dipper recovered enough to use real words he was still trying to get Mabel to jump in and help him.

“Hah, ahh, go-good one Wendy. Y’almost got me. Good joke, right, Mabel?” She deflected the question with a toothy grin. “You wouldn’t really…”

“Dude, try me. Throw it out and see what happens.” Wendy lidded her eyes slightly and waggled her brows at him. “Besides, what’s a little head between friends.” To punctuate her statement she leaned over to elbow him in the side and gave him a wink while sticking her tongue out.

He hesitated when she didn’t take the chance to play it off as a joke. Dipper never did get over his crush on her, but for the sake of their friendship he’d pretended that he had, that and the romance that’d budded between his sister and himself.

They’d discovered a special bond between the two of them after the events of Weirdmageddon and hadn’t even looked at getting into another relationship since then.

When he hesitated Wendy pulled back slightly and her expression changed, less sure of herself.

“Unless…you’re seeing someone already?” The tone of her voice carried more than a little disappointment. He couldn’t believe he was about to turn down his lifelong crush. It’s funny how these things turn around. He opened his mouth to talk but before he could Mabel blurted out an answer for him.

“Nope! He’s totally single Wendawg! And he **definitely** still has the hots for you. I think he has a sock that he named wendy.”

“Hey!” Dipper screamed in embarrassment.

“Oh really?” Wendy perked up.

“Oh yeah, girl. Now that I think about it, I think it was the Wendy sock puppet I made for that show I put on.”  
“That’s not true!”

“Is it really?”  
“Oh yeah.”  
“Is not!”

“Wen-dude, you should hear him!” She snatched her brother’s pine tree cap off of the floor of the cab, popped it on her head and mimicked him, making a jerking-off hand motion. “Oh god, Wendy, oh-oh gaaaawwd. You’re so tiiiiight. Oooooooooh” She moaned, tossing her head back, bucking her hips and pretended to shoot all over Dipper, who was beet red and practically shaking with indignation.

“Ha! Relax dude, it’s cool. I’m like, flattered or whatever.” A pink flush clouded around her freckles and she brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She rocked slightly in place before giving a fake cough into her hand, not meeting his eyes. Mabel punched him in the arm and whooped.

“See? I toldja she’d be cool with your weird, icky, disgusting boy habits!”  
“But you just made that up!” His eyes were panicking and he was still red in the face. She clearly wasn’t going to be helping him here. In all fairness, she wasn’t totally lying, but Wendy didn’t have to know that.

“Pfft, whatever bro. Throw it out! Throw it out!” She punched the air with each shout and Wendy joined her almost immediately after. Choruses of “Throw it out! Throw it out!” plagued him until he was more than half way done unbuttoning it. It didn’t completely stop until he opened the back door of the van, dropped the shirt onto the road behind it and slammed the door closed again. He turned back to them with a grimace marring his features and his body language screamed “There! I did it! See?” at the two of them. Both of the girls cheered and applauded the death of the apparently hated garment and Dipper absentmindedly adjusted his white undershirt before crossing his arms and slumping back against the van wall.

“Alright man, a deal’s a deal and you nutted up. So uh…uhh…dang, I already used nutted up. Well anyway” Wendy made a popping sound with her mouth as she crawled towards Dipper “whip that bad boy out and let’s do this.” She paused for a moment to extract a hair tie from her pocket and put her hair up in a pony tail and glanced at up at his eyes before darting back down to his pants.

Dipper glanced back to Mabel again to gage her response. Unlike Wendy she would lock eyes with him but she was biting her lower lip and wiggling slightly. She raised her eyebrows up at him a few times. She wasn’t telling him to say no, some girlfriend she was. He was just thinking about what a rotten situation he was caught in when he saw the burning look on Wendy’s face and finally decided to give in. After all, they’d all been smoking and were feeling pretty loose. If Mabel had a problem with it she definitely would have said something.

Just then though Wendy’s head shot back around to look at Mabel, apparently just remembering that she and Dipper weren’t alone.

“Oh, shit. I totally forgot. You two are, like, twins and junk. You probably don’t wanna see me choking down your bro’s hog, right? I mean, we can totally do like a raincheck or whatever, right Dip? I am so sorry, Mabel.” Dipper thought just then that he didn’t remember ever seeing Wendy look embarrassed. He’d never have described her as adorable before either. Cute, definitely cute, but not adorable.

“Uhh, yeah, she probably doesn’t want any of that, cuz-yeah-hah, brother and sister, nah, that-that’d be weird. And we can’t toss her out in the cold with my shirt so-“  
“-Pfft, like I care. Go on, get on with ya bad selves. C’mon, Dip, don’t miss out!” Mabel leaned forward on the cushion she’d perched on and gave them both a luminous grin, settling down for the show.

“Ooh, freaky twins. I like it. Got that Lannister thing goin’ on. Alright, Dip. I tried giving you an out but sister girl’s cool with it so drop ‘em unless you’re not” She chewed on her lip again, staring down at his crotch “interested…though I may be mistaken but this guy right here seems ready.” Dipper might’ve looked like a deer cornered by a herd of pickup trucks just moments ago but indeed he was physically ready and his childhood crush had her hands on his thigh, inching ever closer to his zipper. He swallowed the golf ball sized lump in his throat and finally let his gut do the walking.

He placed a hand on top of Wendy’s. It was cold, and a little clammy. ‘ _Oh wow, **she’s** the nervous one here? How long has she- fuck it, talk later._ ’ She looked up at him and her breathing looked heavy. His smile did seem to comfort her. When he leaned down to touch her lips with his own she closed her eyes and her breath hitched a bit. She pressed into him, trembling slightly, but any hesitation melted away when his tongue met hers. The hand that wasn’t creeping up his thigh pressed against his chest as he cupped her jaw just under her ear. Their embrace drowned out the rest of the world. Dipper could almost count the days since he first wanted to kiss the older girl. When they finally parted he nibbled and sucked gently on her lip.

“Woah. D-damn Dip. Where did that come from? Shit, where did you learn all that?” She turned away from him, looking down and tucked an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear. “I mean…it didn’t have to get all serious or whatever. I mean, y’know, just a lil’ head between friends…”

“Sorry, should I not have done that?”

“Fuck man, I’m startin’ to lose my nerve is all I’m sayin’. Got my heart going.” She punched his arm half heartedly. “Tryin’ to get me all dewy over here?”

“Sorry.”  
“No, dude, it was good. Fuck…”  
“That was hot! Pull his pants down!” Came the shout from Mabel’s cushion. Wendy fell forward into Dipper’s chest and gave a deep, cathartic laugh before taming that same invisible strand of hair and pecking him on the cheek.

Then her hand crossed over that barrier from friendship to something else as she cupped the tight bulge in his pants and gave it a firm rub. She didn’t lose any momentum either; her lips found a new target in Dipper’s neck. Both actions caught Dipper off guard toppling him back into the wall of the van as Wendy leaned into him. Before he could recover as she did, his button was undone and his pants were flung through the curtain separating the front and back seats. Then a still very new, slightly cold hand reached down into his underwear and grasped his length firmly even as two more fingers hooked his waistband and yanked the garment down.

“Well hello there.” She leaned the shaft down towards her. “How’ve you been hiding this from me all these years?” Dipper flustered and found himself staring down at his lifelong crush with her hand wrapped around him, giving him an unimaginably sexy look. She may have been out of her element before but it was pretty clear then that Wendy was in charge now.

“H-hey it’s really not that biiiii-oh god” Just then she had given him a long smooth lick from base to tip.

“Hey, it’s not staring you right in the eye. I calls ‘em like I sees ‘em, buddy.” Almost as if she were punctuating her sentence she took the head in between her lips and sucked lightly, licking at the underside.

“Oh F-fuck… Okay, you’re the boss. Just do me one favor. Don’t call it the Big Dipper. Mabel always- I mean- shit.”  
“Hah, I knew it man. Total Lannister biz.”

“N-no, I just meant- Oh f-fuck, Wendy.”

“Mmmhmmm?” Refusing to play fair she practically swallowed his entire length, surrounding him in a wet warmth, humming her question into him.

“I-I mean it’s not- oh god damn- not what it sounds like.” She released him with a wet popping sound.

“Bruh. If I didn’t think that thing you and your sis have goin’ on wasn’t totally fuckin’ hot, would I be doing this?” Wendy cocked her face to the side and nibbled lightly at the underside of his shaft, maintaining eye contact with him as well as she could.  
  


Dipper’s fingers dug into the shag beneath him as the words left his mouth high and dry. Wendy’s thumb made a swirling motion behind the head, rubbing up along under the rim. The nails of her other hand glided along over his inner thighs, leaving goosebumps in their wake. She nibbled her way down past its base and worked the wrinkly flesh between her lips before giving him another lascivious lick. By the wicked grin on her face it seemed she may have been seeking to tease more than please. Once his length was slicked she gave it a pump with her hand and looked up at him again.

“So, what was it you were saying, Dip?” Her grip was light and loose as she questioned him, giving another teasing stroke when it looked like he might speak up again.

Nnnngg-god you’re evil.”  
“What gave me away, lover boy? The red hair?” Punctuating her question, she pressed her thumb up under the tip, drawing out a small glob of moisture which she lapped up with a suckling kiss.

“Tell me, Dipper. Does your sister do this for you?” There it was. He wasn’t so much dreading the question as fearing how to answer it. While he stumbled for words she took him in once more, deeper and deeper until he thought she might choke. Just then her eyes closed and a lusty moan reverberated through them both. Luckily for him Dipper wasn’t alone with the amorous redhead. Mabel had left her perch and her own hands went to work on Wendy’s rear. She squeezed and caressed her through her jeans, running her fingertips over the redhead’s inner thighs and pressed her cheek into Wendy’s rear.

Mabel purred as she drew a quiver from the older girl, pressing a pair of slim fingers into the wet spot of her pants.

“You didn’t expect me to just diddle myself in the corner, now did you?”

She nibbled at the space between Wendy’s butt and the back of her thigh. She pressed and squeezed and groped, drawing small gasping sounds from her. With each little moan into shaft Dipper quivered and tensed a bit. When it seemed like she was almost paralyzed by the pleasurable new sensations he undid Wendy’s ponytail and ran his fingers through her hair.

Mabel’s exploring hands wandered in between Wendy’s legs, which gladly parted ways for her. The button of her jeans and its zipper followed suit. Her waistband had to fight past the generous curves that she’d developed since she’d turned twenty and her pants lay in a crumbled pile at her knees. Her panties were a faded teal color, darker where the wet spot had been gathering. Mabel used it as a guide to dance around, teasing her everywhere else but there. Her kisses landed scandalously close, tugging at the skin just barely between her lips. Her nails traced paths along her legs and up her sides, followed soon after by a kiss or a bite. Wendy’s hip bones were Mabel’s next victims, drawing gasps deep enough to cause her to release Dipper, instead pressing her face into his chest.

When finally she pressed the tip of her finger into Wendy’s wet spot, the older girl almost seemed to cry out and bit into Dipper’s t-shirt, clutching at him while his twin unraveled her. Not to be left out, he began his ministrations by reaching down into Wendy’s tank top and unclasping her clashing black bra. She turned to him, pleading, almost defeated look on her face. It lasted for only a moment or so until his sister buried her face into Wendy’s backside, causing her to cling to him more tightly. He dipped a finger under her chest and with an extra flick her breasts were free and he took hold of one. Rolling her apparently very sensitive nipples between his thumb and forefinger, his and his sister’s efforts brought a squeaky squeal out of her.

Mabel had finally slipped Wendy’s underwear down to join the jeans piled at her knees and pushed a finger into her slick entrance. Mabel’s tongue joined soon after and Wendy struggles to spread her legs further and Arched her back, pushing back into her. Almost in synchrony Dipper slid her shirt and bra up and over her head while his sister assisted Wendy in wriggling free of her leg constraints. Free of hindrances she eagerly accepted her new lover’s tongue as it swirled around inside of her and along her folds.

Wendy’s nails dug into Dipper’s back as his sister’s manipulations drive her completely over the edge. A pair of nimble, deft fingers wiggled inside of her, bringing gasps and uncharacteristic squeals out of her. Mabel slid her head under and in between Wendy’s legs and eagerly lapped at her. She sucked on her labia and flitted her tongue under her hood, following every twitch and shudder of the thighs framing her face to guide her. Her breathing drew faster and faster until they became desperate, shuddering moans. Dipper cradled her as she sunk her face into his shirt, trying to muffle her cries. When the climax finally racked her body, her feet lifted up off the carpet and curled while the rest of her body tensed and she screamed a hot breathy wail.

Mabel slid out from underneath her and smiled a ridiculously proud smile at her brother, wiping off her mouth and nose. When Wendy’s breathing was finally under control and her chest no longer heaved with the strain of exploding with pleasure she near tackled Dipper over. Her lips crashed into his and her arms wrapped around the back of his neck. When she’d near sucked the life out of him she changed course and pounced on the other Pines twin, devouring Mabel’s face as well. Their embrace was every bit as passionate as hers with Dipper, all the more so for tasting herself on Mabel’s lips and tongue.

“Oh my god, Mabel, I had no idea you swung this way! And damn, you swing like a champ!” Wendy panted out, eyes while with glee.

“Hey, it’s not like you were advertizing either, missy. If I had known you were an option I might’a been crushin’ on you like my brotein shake was.”

Wendy reached out and grasped Dipper by his still stiff erection and encouraged him to waddle closer on his knees. When he was close enough she snatched him by the collar and pulled him close.

“Help me strip you’re sister! I need to get my hands on both of you! Oh god, this is wrong, and hot.”  
“More hot than wrong?” He mused.

“Oh. Man. Way hotter!”

After exchanging another kiss they positioned Mabel in between them. Dipper insisted on unsnapping her bra before removing her sweater, allowing her unfettered breasts to spill out. He massaged the generous mounds through the red and green wool with the pot leaf pattern she’d knitted just for such occasions. While Mabel shared an embrace with her twin, allowing him to taste the last lingering vestiges of Wendy on her, Wendy herself busied herself by pulling off Mabel’s skirt and her Pink panties with a Big Dipper constellation sewn into the butt. She eagerly slapped a hand into Mabel’s butt, making the girl quiver as a single finger slid in between her thighs to begin returning the favor she’d been paid.

When at last Mabel had been de-sweatered Wendy had already dove into the brunette’s mound, eagerly savoring her taste. She could talk to/tease the girl about her constellation panties later. Her brother nibbled on and around her sensitive, puffy nipples in a way he knew drove her wild. The pair nibbled, licked and caressed Mabel until lust was almost driving her crazy. When Wendy eventually surfaced for air Mabel cupped her cheeks in her hands and in a wild eyed, lip biting stare, attempted to drive her own thoughts into the ginger’s head. A few eye flicks for confirmation and they were on the same page. As the two of them kissed Mabel slapped her hand around on the shag, searching for her purse.

When by chance she came across it she dug into the pocket she knew the condoms to be in and extracted one, holding it up for Wendy to see. She made to reach for it, but drew her hand back and bit her finger, smiling to the brunette.

“You put it on him. I wanna watch.”

“Mabel narrowed her eyes and her lips curled up at the ends in a naughty grin.

“Ooh girl, you nasty” While Dipper was having fun down below between the two girls, nibbling on one part or another. Mabel gave Wendy a wink and tore open the corner of the package with her teeth. One of this sister’s fingers under his chin brought Dipper to attention and a moment later their eyes met. The psychic twin link was working well that day. He seemed to understand her meaning exactly. He presented himself for her and she rolled the latex sleeve onto him. Two twin Pines turn back to Wendy with impish grins on their faces.

Mabel slipped around behind her and picked out a comfy looking pillow. After giving her a peck on the lips dipper winked and pushed her over where his sister was waiting to catch her and rest her red head on the pillow she’d set up. He hooked her legs by the knees and positioned himself in between them, rubbing his excitement over her labia. His twin stroked Wendy’s cheek lovingly before straddling her face. Now it seemed she was meant to moan her pleasure into Mabel while her brother pushes his way into her.

He eagerly slipped inside of her and indeed the wave that started with him seemed to pass all the way through Wendy and hit his sister. Having waited more than five years to do exactly what he was doing he had to hold himself back. His hips met hers and he quickly hit a rhythm, watching her breasts bounce and admiring the freckling on her bare chest and stomach. He reached down to rub two fingers lightly over her button as he pumped. His sister shuddered and moaned, gripping onto the pillow Wendy’s head rested on. The way his body rocked Wendy made her sway like ripples hitting the edge of a pond.

“Nnngg. Slower Dipper. I want to cum with you. Oh-Nnngg-fuck she’s goo-ood at this.”

Unlike Mabel, who was just naturally gifted at everything, Wendy had a girlfriend or two in her time. She swirled her tongue skillfully just behind Mabel’s pearl and inside of her.

Dipper read his sister’s breathing and the way her back heaved and shook, the way her butt tensed and her toes twitched. When it seemed like she was edging ever closer he picked up his pace, grinding his hips into Wendy’s and rocking them to hit the most sensitive spots inside of her inner walls. Mabel panted more and faster as he worked and began chanting the names of any deity that’d hear her.

“Oh god, oh fuck, Dipper I’m-I’m-Oh ffffuck.” Wendy’s hands gripped his sister around her lower back and squeezed her butt, moaning almost as loudly as she was. In some cosmic alignment of lovemaking constellations she called out to Dipper just as she let go and something inside of her exploded. Wendy followed immediately after and Dipper with her.

When the shuddering and electricity finally subsided the three collapsed together on the shag of Wendy’s van floor, exchanging kisses and hand holds. Each of them glowed like never before. 

“Boosh!” Wendy exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air before letting them fall back down into the awaiting palms at either side of her.

The air was heavy with the unspoken agreement that they’d definitely be doing this again, and again, and may actually never stop. The quiet, warm atmosphere was finally cut by Dipper, several minutes later.

“So, you really hated my shirt that much?” He was silenced by a pair of pillows hitting him in the face.


End file.
